The Hideout
by Potterwholockianjedi
Summary: The Doctor finds a place to hide from the Time War in the wizarding world.


Once there was a man who decided to run from his fate. He was afraid, so afraid of what he would have to do, of the promise he would have break. It was not an easy promise to break. He knew what he had to do was for the greater good, but how could he take the lives of so many? So he ran to a world where no one would know his new face. He created a new identity for himself, he named himself Ollivander. He started a little shop and sold wands to young witches and wizards. He enjoyed the look of excitement and wonder on their bright faces as the wand chose them. It let him forget who he was. One day, a very unusual boy came to visit. This boy was without parents and without anyone. He didn't ask questions, but he wondered about the boy. He could see darkness in the boy's eyes, yet he was kind and respectful. This boy was chosen by a wand with a phoenix feather core. Only one other wand was created with this core from the same Phoenix, the old man wondered who it would choose. He watched as the boy left and couldn't help but feel something terrible would happen in the wake of this lonely boy. Years later, the first wizarding war broke out. Death and destruction were everywhere and the old man was saddened but not shocked to find that the young lonely boy who received the phoenix feather wand was behind the war. Suddenly the man felt very old, he remembered who he was, for a moment. He felt guilt and agony well up inside him as he thought of all those who suffered on his home planet. Then it all stopped on Halloween night 1981. The lonely boy was defeated by a child who was only a year old. Overjoyed that the threat had passed, the old man forgot who he was again. Years later, the old man was on a familiar sight: a young boy without parents or anyone with him came to visit. He had messy black hair and bright green eyes and a lightning shaped bolt on his forehead. The old man knew who he was right away. After several fruitless attempts at trying to find this boy a wand, a thought struck him. He found the brother of the wand who belonged to the lonely boy and handed it to the boy that stood before him. It happened instantly, the wand chose this boy. Destiny, he thought. As the boy left the shop, the old man knew this young boy would be destined for great things. A few years later and the old man was kidnapped; kidnapped by the lonely boy who had returned two years previously. The old man was too terrified and weak to fight back; there was nothing he could do. He was kept in confinement for a year and tortured regularly. Soon others would join them, a white haired girl with a sing-song like voice. She helped the old man, she was kind. Another was a goblin who was rather unfriendly, but had no choice but to be friends with the others. Soon after they arrived, the old man was joined by a familiar sight. The young boy with bright green eyes and a ginger he knew to be a Weasley. He knew he would be saved and sure enough he was. After witnessing the young boy bury an elf without magic, he knew there was still some good left in the world. He was sad at the loss; the elf had saved his life. For a moment he remembered who he was and could feel every loss that was happening on his home planet. Then the young boy came to visit and asked about a mythical wand he thought didn't exist. Curious he thought, the lonely boy asked the same question while he was locked away. Perhaps it did exist. He told the boy that he didn't stand a chance if the lonely boy had it. The green eyes found his eyes and told him he was going to fight, no matter the cost. He knew the boy was willing to die to save the lives of so many. As the boy left the room he felt something that he had not felt in a very long time. Hope. He realized who he was and accepted what he had to do and that he was the only one who could succeed. He was ready to accept the consequences of his actions, but he was not the same man he was before. No, he was not a doctor anymore. Doctor's help others. Sure he was saving the universe by doing what he had to do, but he was also going to commit genocide in the process. He was a War Doctor now. He could feel all the lives that were being lost and the lives that yet to be lost. He walked to his magical blue box and decreed no more.


End file.
